


Stupid Bull

by pollyweaster



Series: Gendrya deserved better [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, got finale spoilers, i was so mad at their ending i needed to write this, they talk things and fix them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyweaster/pseuds/pollyweaster
Summary: When the war ends and her brother is finally safe, Arya goes to solve some mistakes she made.The most important one being not tellig Gendry that she does, in fact, love him.





	Stupid Bull

He was by the sea whe she found him.  
Talking with one of his now bannermen, probably giving him orders, looking out of place, like he didn´t belong there, and in some way, he didn´t, in his heart he would always be a blacksmith, her childhood friend, her companion, her bull.

She waited until he was alone, she wanted to talk to him. No, she needed to talk to him, they hadn´t talked since she had rejected him back at Winterfell.  
She didn't know if he would want to talk to her, she wouldn't blame him if he didn't wanna see her again, she had been stupid and blinded by the desire of revenge, it hadn't been until she had seen the death of millions of familys that she realized what she really wanted, what she really needed.  
She wanted her family safe, she wanted to be there with them, and that family had included Gendry for a long time.

“Hello, lady Stark” Gendry took her out of her thoughts, he had seen her before she could realise he had long ago stopped talking. Her heart broke a little when she saw the sadness in his eyes.  
“Gendry...” she didn't know where to start, she wanted to tell him so many things, how scared she was of never seeing him again, how she had missed him, how badly she needed to talk to him “Lordship suits you” she felt stupid by saying that, but she didn't know what else she could say, and it was true, he did look good, but he looked at her as if she were crazy.  
“I feel like a fish out of water” he told her “It's like everybody knows I don't belong here, they all know I'm just a bastard, ligitimized by a dead queen, and for what? Nothing, lordship hasn't given me anything that I had wanted” Arya was caught out of breath, she didn't even think he would want to talk to her, let alone tell her all of this “I thought that maybe if I was a lord I would be worthy of you. Turns out lordship is not enough” Arya was shooked, was that what he thought? That she didn't see him being enough for her?  
“You are so stupid, you never needed to be worthy of me, worthyness means nothing to me, you think I would love you more if you were king? No, I fell in love with you for being Gendry, the boy who was whith me when no one else was, I don't care if you are a Baratheon or a Waters, what matters to me is that you are Gendry, you stupid bull” it wasn't the first time she had called him stupid yet he seemed shocked.  
“You love me?” he suddenly sounded confused, as if Arya had said the most riducculous thing ever “But you didn't want to marry me, I thought you didn't see me that way”  
“I said I had never wanted to be a lady, and I don't think I'll ever be one, but I have already told you, I can be your family, and you can be mine” Gendry got even closer to her and cupped her face, taking her in, looking at her as if she were the only person in the world.  
“I love you Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me, so please marry me, not to be the lady of Storms end, but to be my family and be together until death takes us appart” she couldn't think of a better answer than kissing him, but, unlike the last time she had kissed him, this wasn't a goodbye kiss, this was a kiss that meant much more that what they could ever say to each other, it meant 'I love you' it meant 'I cant live without you' it meant 'I'll never leave your side again' but it also meant much more, and Gendry knew it, but he needed to hear her say it, so he broke the kiss and asked “is that a yes?”  
“Of course I'll marry you, you stupid bull” Arya said before kissing him again, and while they kissed everything seemed to fall into place, like they always were ment to be together, and somewhere, really far away, in some kind of afterlife, two good friends smiled knowingly to each other.

“Speaking of the end of the world, I was thinking of a trip we could make...”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not good at all, but I needed to write this.  
> I feel like we were robed with their ending, we deserved something more than them not talking again after 8x04, especially after so much foreshadowing of them being endgame. Why give us the sex scene if they werent going to end up together? why not keep them as friends?  
> I'm so mad, i'll probably keep writing about them....  
> Excuse any misspellings and bad writing this is the first time i upload something.


End file.
